Restraining Order
by Arithena
Summary: How far is Itachi willing to go to reclaim his beloved Sasuke. Even after a court ruling saying Itachi is no longer allowed to be near his brother, his sick twisted love still connects the two brothers in the most sinful ways. Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Rape, Yaoi, Abuse


**You guys have no idea what how it took for me to published this...Anyway I was not statisfied with the oringinal story, so i deleted and had really amazing help and work done to this story by xtase! You guys gotta admit this was just a fab chapter, the idea was mind but i gotta say i dont deserve all the credit! Anyway sorry for the inconvienece for those who already favorite and follow the orinigal story**

* * *

"What...is this?"

Mikoto didn't answer; only slapped the heavy manila envelope into his chest before turning away. She took her leave abruptly and nearly twisting her ankle in her haste to get away from him.

But before the dusky curtain of her hair swung around and hid her profile...he saw the look on her face. Twisted like a gargoyle's; mingled with disgust, contempt...and utter despair.

"I'll answer you in court," she tossed back over her shoulder.

Her voice was bitter. So bitter.

Uchiha Itachi stared at the piece of paper with great hate. It was a summons to attend a court hearing in ten days. It was a domestic violence case; he himself being the alleged abuser. And the victim...his little brother.

The list of alleged offences was long; among other things, aggravated assault, intimidation, lascivious acts with a minor and statutory rape.

Rape? Is that really how Sasuke viewed their passionate lovemaking? It could not be. Their parents must have had a hand in this...they must have forced Sasuke to spew all these lies.

Itachi felt the rage well up within him, savage and boiling. The wretched leaf of paper crumpled in his white-knuckle grip. Yet this realization did not surprise him in the slightest...it all made perfect sense.

Narrow minds such as theirs could never understand, nor accept the sheer beauty of the amazing love he shared with his baby brother. He knew this, had anticipated for a long time; planned for the day when his relationship with Sasuke would finally be revealed to the world.

But he had not expected it to come so soon. No, not so had been discovered before the time was ripe...now it was too late. In only ten days and eleven nights, their fate would be cruelly twisted by the long arm of the law. The wonderful future together that Itachi had dreamed of for so long was vapourising before his eyes.

How long would the separation be, how long? He didn't know, didn't want to know...if he would be able to live without Sasuke in his life. The thought of days, months, years spent without the sound of Sasuke's soothing voice, the touch of his smooth skin, and the smell of his hair...filled Itachi with despair.

In a miserable fit of rage, he flung the crumpled little rag across the room and collapsed onto the floor. He ground his teeth and struggled to bite back the sob rising in his throat. He wished that harbinger of bad fortune sitting in the corner would shrivel up into ash...like all his troubles.

Itachi sat there in the gloomy foyer, hunched over and despondent.

He thought of the future. Of the day he would be forced to watch the court injunction being issued. And he would have no say in the matter, like his opinion didn't even count. The courts didn't even require his signature of consent; he was powerless to resist, to fight for the right to be with the one he loved. To see his own flesh and blood, his beautiful little brother whom he prized more than his own life. It was injustice.

It was cruel to punish him for crimes he did not commit. He loved Sasuke. He had never ever wished to harm him. All the times Itachi had disciplined him...all that had been for his own good. He wasn't an abuser, he wasn't a rapist, he was Sasuke's brother. Itachi had only loved him...loved him in every way. He'd given his heart and soul, and eventually his body to his brother, his one true love. They should have been together always; that was their fate, their unshakeable destiny...

Yet how had it come to this?

The catalyst that had triggered the chain-reaction, the series of events leading up to that moment...had occured four months prior.

His fourteenth birthday would be coming around soon. But Sasuke considered himself thirteen going on thirty; a boy mature beyond his years.

This was no side effect of teenage rebellion, but a stark assessment of the reality of his circumstance. He was simply not a child anymore.

After all, children aren't normally allowed to drive cars, which he is. They are not often entrusted with the task of bill-balancing every month, like he was. And children should never have to deal with the strain of having an intimate partner, a twisted kind of spouse, like Sasuke did.

His partner was nineteen - just over five years his senior. A man with whom he shared flesh and blood and a mother's womb. They had soaked together in the same bathtub, eaten at the same table, slept in the same bed on the nights Sasuke felt lonesome for his presence. Back when he used to trust him completely, constantly following him around like a droopy-eyed pup.

Once upon a time, his partner had been his friend, kind and warm and wonderful.

Sasuke remembered the days when their love had been so pure and inncocent. He loved the feeling he would get whenever they were together; a warm fuzzy sensation that would tickle his tummy and make him want to giggle.

And their physical contact used to soothe and comfort him so. He would often carelessly attach himself to the older boy's arm, or wrap his slender arms around his middle and hug him tight. He'd look up into the soft smiling face of his partner, his lover, most of all his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke remembered that serene smile with acute longing. The sweet memory of it remained etched in his heart, a memento of what Itachi had been to him before things had gone so wrong.

What had made his courteous older brother's hands turn Roman and embark on a quest to conquer his body? When had his glances become sidelong and wanton? When - exactly when was it that his beloved big brother, his hero, had vanished and been replaced by a lecherous demon from hell?

Sasuke did not know.

All that he did know was that he hadn't trusted those lingering looks and intimate caresses. He told his brother it didn't feel good, it didn't feel right - but Itachi did not listen to him anymore.

When Sasuke moved away his brother's hands would follow him, pulling and tugging and demanding for something, something Sasuke knew they had no business taking from him.

Itachi would take steal kisses when their mother left the room, stare at him with bedroom eyes when their father turned his back. Eventually it progressed to a point where Sasuke began to actively avoid his aniki. He stopped sneaking into Itachi's bed at night. He no longer launched himself at him when he came home, or crawled into his lap.

But Itachi had always found a way to corner him. He would ensnare Sasuke with his longing, hunger-filled gaze. He would be lurking round corners and doorways, watching, waiting, ready to pounce and tug him into the shadows. In the secret darkness Itachi would send his fingers all over his baby brother's soft skin. Increasingly his ministrations grew bolder and bolder.

Until on the eve of Sasuke's tenth birthday - nearly one year after that first nauseating feel-up - their relationship had been consummated.

It had been painful - so painful. Sasuke had had to stick gauze pads in his underwear for a week afterward to catch the blood. The entire time Itachi raped him, Sasuke had wept - bitterly.

His brother had called it making love...the most purified beautiful type of love that ever existed. A love untainted.

From that day on Sasuke knew his brother was a liar. If this was beautiful, why did he want to retch everytime Itachi would grope and fondle him? If this was pure, why did he feel so filthy when a sex session was over and his brother left him lying in pools of their own seed? If this was true love, then Sasuke wouldn't have nearly suffocated from laughing hysterically at Itachi's raging hard cock - because the sight of it had just terrified him that much. No, this was not love.

What they'd had before - that had been love. This did not bring him reassurance and happiness their formerly platonic brotherhood had provided. Sasuke would not accept it - this twisted, sickening affair - as anything resembling love..

This was nothing but mental, emotional, physical rape by a monster he must call his older brother. A vile creature who hid his corruption and depraved urges behind a soft face and a kind smile

"Sasuke, come out come out wherever you are - " a lilting voice floated into his ears.

Talking of the devil (key word devil), here he came now.

And Sasuke was hiding from him once again.

It was their parents' anniversary week, for seven days the longtime lovers would jaunt at their leisure across Europe - leaving Itachi as Sasuke's temporary guardian back at home. Meaning day and night of unwanted sex.

Sasuke curled into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the hot tears from spilling. Nearly four years down the line and this torment became no easier to bear. He cringed when he heard Itachi call for him again, his voice louder, nearer than before.

"Sasuke where are you, baby?" Itachi said as he looked around the house.

Sasuke shrank in on himself under his parents' bed. The door was locked and he was sure he was well hidden...but he knew that his safety in here was an illusion. Itachi would find him, he would find a way to get to him, and then...

"Sasuke...I'll be gentle this time, I promise," Itachi called.

Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat at the proximity of that voice. Itachi was right outside!

He heard him try the door handle and try to push it open. But Sasuke had locked the room. Bile rose in the young boy's throat when he heard a soft chuckle come from the other side of that door.

"Baby brother, I know you're in here. Open up, honey." Itachi's voice wheedled.

Sasuke immediately froze up. A flash of defiant anger knifed through him. Sasuke wasn't moving; no way was he going to serve his ass up to his pervert brother on a silver platter. He wasn't going down without a fight. Itachi would have to bust the door open to get to him. He would have to drag Sasuke out from his hiding place under the bed and beat him senseless to get what he wanted.

There was little doubt in Sasuke's mind that his brother would soon have his body underneath him, making him writhe and scream in agony. Sasuke knew very well that he would not escape his brother's impending assault by hiding under his parents' bed. His actions were all a deliberate psychological attack.

He hid from Itachi for no other reason than to spite him and injure his ego. And he hoped to god that it worked. Everytime Itachi had to chase Sasuke down he would know that his baby brother didn't want to be near him. Every squirm and flinch was a little sign that Itachi's very touch repulsed him. Every occassion he had to beat Sasuke into submission would be a painful reminder that he did not desire him in return. That he was winning battle after battle, but losing the war.

But Sasuke did not suspect the true extent of his aniki's delusion and total disregard for logic. He actually loved the way Sasuke always ran from him. In his sick mind, one of the many joys that came with loving Sasuke was the intoxicating thrill of the hunt. Since his baby brother was not one to easily give it up - that's what showed he was worth the effort.

And when he caught him, when he had him pinned down and quaking underneath him - Itachi felt powerful. Lust would rage in his veins at the fearful expression in Sasuke's lovely doe eyes, fear for him, looking only at him . Just the way Itachi liked it.

But today's chase would be brief and boring. Their parents' presence would not hinder him or pressure him for time. He could stalk Sasuke at his leisure and take his time in feeling him out. They would make as much noise as they wanted, make love for as long as they pleased today, tonight, tomorrow - and the rest of the week.

Just the thought of all that mind-blowing sex was enough to send shivers over Itachi's heated flesh. Wasting no more time, he fished the spare key to his parents' room out of his shirt pocket. He unlocked the door...

And Sasuke was not there. That was what the boy would like him to believe, at least.

But Itachi knew he was in the room. He could sense it - Sasuke's lingering scent, his body's warmth, his fear tinting the air. In his mind Itachi could almost feel every whack of the boy's heart, every throb of adrenalin in his veins - like they were connected on the most intimate of wavelengths. Like they were twins - or rather - twin souls, complimenting each other,completing each other.

There was no other way Itachi could describe it...whatever it was, was rare and real.

How else could he so confidently walk past the giant closet beside the door without so much as a cursory glance? Why was he so certain there was nothing in the ensuite bathroom but porcelain and scented soap? There was no other explanation for him to overlook all such hiding spots and make a direct beeline for the innocent-looking four-poster bed - other than he was using pure instinct to track Sasuke.

And as Itachi sauntered closer, ever closer his nerves sang, sensing he was getting warm. His body was burning up by the time he kneeled over the foot of the be. Endorphins and pheromenes were flooding his system in a pleasant rush...

His natural high. A feeling only his beloved Sasuke could give him. His body was so addictive, and like every drug, Itachi needed more and more of him with every passing day. He needed to touch him freely, frequently, to quell the savage monkey on his back. Sasuke...

"I can hear you breathing, Sasuke..." he whispered gently.

A sharp intake of breath escaped from beneath the eaves of the bedclothes. Then tiny, shallow pants almost too faint to be heard caressed Itachi's ears. Immediately he felt his cock grow.

"I can hear your heart beating," he continued, loving the sound of Sasuke's rapidly increasing breaths. It was almost as if they were already in the throes of their passionate lovemaking. He stifled the groan rising to his throat as he recalled the look on his darling baby brother's face when he came - twisted in ecstasy.

Sasuke must be waiting for him in tortuous anticipation. Thinking of the moment Itachi would sink his rock hard cock inside his perfect body and make love to him for hours. And Itachi was loath to keep his darling brother waiting...

Without preamble he slid his hands under the bed, almost surprised by the difference in temperature. It almost felt like a sauna under there, moist as well as warm. He must not have been the only one all hot and bothered.

Itachi smiled as one hand found a slender ankle. Soon his right hand found the other, and latched on immediately, before Sasuke started kicking too hard. Itachi stood up and walked backward, efectively dragging his prize out from under the bed.

Sasuke was looking particularly delectable today, he noted with pleasure. Itachi admired the smooth, taught flesh of his legs, flexing tight as he thrashed against his powerful grip. His eyes hungrily traced the swell and curve of Sasuke's peach ass, mouth watering, nearly drooling as he eyed the outline of the crack. Flipping the boy off his belly, Itachi kneeled back down and pinned him underneath his body.

Itachi caught Sasuke by the chin and angled his face so he could look into his eyes. Terror. Pure terror graced the landscape of the boy's smooth visage - the picture of a cornered animal about to be eaten alive. Sasuke could do nothing, nothing but stare in his brother lust-filled eyes. His raging red pulse soon turned cold at Itachi's next words.

"Found you, Sasuke,"

There was something about the lilt of his voice, something about his eyes that just made Sasuke's self control snap. No - he didn't want this.

"I was so horny, Sasuke," Itachi crooned.

Sasuke's skin crawled; he could feel his brother's breath flirting over his burning cheeks. Their faces were so close - close enough to kiss. The boy panicked. He shook his head frantically, eyes wild and starey. No way. They shouldn't be - Itachi shouldn't be doing this to him. They were brothers. He couldn't do this, not again. He just couldn't.

But as usual, Itachi was blinded by the prospect of his own pleasure - not realizing his own little brother was in agony. His eyes were clouded with a familiar fug of lust that no amount of screaming and weeping ever penetrated.

"I'm still hard. Feel me down here..."

Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and rubbed it against his clothed cock. Stung, Sasuke immediately pulled his hand back from its throbbing heat, wheezing, nearly choking...

Having it feel so familiar in his palm - more familiar than even his own - was unnatural. It felt like Sasuke's chest was splitting open from all the bottled-up sobs he refused to let out. But the tears...he could never stop the tears, never the tears.

They coursed down his cheeks like little boiling rivers, washing away his self-esteem, his dignity and little chunks of his sanity in their merciless course. He wondered how this had happened to him, how fate could put him through the experience of seeing his brother's eyes shine with a dirty sheen that just shouldn't be.

The thread broke. Sasuke broke away, unhinged himself in any way he could.

It actually took Itachi by surprise when he felt Sasuke shove his hand against his shoulder. His body shifted, just a little, just enough for the boy to slip out from under him.

With a wide, curious gaze, Itachi watched his baby brother quickly scoot himself away on his rear. Then he started to hug his knees...

That didn't look right.

Itachi frowned as he took in Sasuke's huddled, trembling form with growing displeasure.

He had spoken to Sasuke about this undesirable behaviour before. If there was one thing that Itachi hated, it being rejected. He couldn't stand it. Especially by the love of his life, Sasuke.

If Itachi had not known better - he would think that Sasuke was unwilling to be intimate with him.

Why was his own baby brother being so cruel to him?

"Sasuke..." he whispered, crawling toward his brother...and getting a little too close for Sasuke's taste.

Too close, yet the boy was simply frozen and rooted to the spot. His mind commanded him to haul his ass before it got pounded but his body would not respond. Even when the feel of Itachi's fingers whispering over his skin made him want to scream.

He grabbed his baby brother's chin and lightly brushed his lips against his. Sasuke shuddered in response. He was revolted with himself for feeling pleasure along with the fear. How could this happen to him? He did not even have ownership of his own body, what kind of sick joke was this?

Then his brother's tongue filled his mouth. For a moment it was still - for a moment - and then it was raping the cavern right down to the throat.

Itachi crushed their lips together with brutal force.

The boy couldn't breathe; a tongue was sliding down his throat, jabbing and sawing into his gullet and causing him to gag.

Sasuke's eyes rolled into his head...as he slowly asphyxiated because of the slick tongue blocking up his windpipe.

The little avenue of his brain that could still think supposed that he deserved what he got. He'd bitten Itachi's tongue so many times in the past his brother had gotten sick of it. So one day - one day he'd shoved his long tongue so far down Sasuke's throat he hadn't been able to clamp his jaws shut at all for need of oxygen.

After a few eternal moments the suffocation finally ended. Itachi pulled away from Sasuke so they could both catch their breath.

The poor boy coughed violently as his body tried to clear its airways of saliva. His eyes were watering and he felt ill - sick to the pit of his stomach.

It hurt to breathe and it hurt to cry, but the tears would not stop flowing in this moment of utter despair. It wasn't over. There would be much more before this was over.

oh god.

"Relax Sasuke..."

oh GOD.

The boy only sobbed harder, his shoulders heaving like a little earthquake under Itachi's hot caresses.

His big brother was trying to comfort him, threading his fingers through his hair and hissing sweet nothings in his ear - but Sasuke wasn't listening at all, the boy was inconsolable. His hurt, his scars were far too deep to soothe with skin-deep balm and crocodile tears.

He was too lost, too suffocated by the pain. It was everywhere, in his chest and his sore eyes and clawing up his throat.

(No dont touch me please stop touching stop fucking please...)

A gasp, dangerously close to a wail escaped his torn vocal cords as Itachi began to nuzzle his neck.

Oh he could feel his lips, his lips were so burning and his hands scorched over his skin with their hunger. Sasuke was boiling alive, his brain was cooking - how could Itachi be feeling him up while he was dying?

(nonono i dont want this i dont want him.)

"I want Mother and Father!" Sasuke cried desperately.

His hands turned into claws and began pushing against Itachi's bare chest.

Itachi, the better part of Itachi, frowned at Sasuke's cracked voice. His grip twitched and began to slacken. And for an honest to god moment - he condsidered, seriously considered stopping all of this right now and consoling Sasuke - the way he should be...

But then he heard Sasuke's voice, moaning; for mother, for father, but not for him.

Why not for him?

The roaring beast in his chest roared to life, smothered what little was left of the kindly brother he had once been in a wave of selfishness. The corruption was too far gone. All that remained was a hungry predator ravening for its prey.

And so Itachi became angry. He felt insulted. How dare Sasuke ask for their parents when he was trying to give him all the love he could possibly get? When he loved Sasuke more - whenhe loved him best.

Slapping Sasuke with the back of his hand, wrapping his hands round the boy's wrists, he abruptly stood up and roughly tugged him by the arms to his bedroom.

The lust in his body flared every time Sasuke would stumble and bump against him in the hallway. As they neared the door, Itachi glanced at the younger's tear-streaked face; eyelashes wet and lips kiss-swollen. He looked fevered, cloudy-eyed, with his bangs sticking to his flushed skin - he looked ravishing.

Itachi had to use all his willpower to keep from taking Sasuke right there in the corridor against the wall. Instead he stopped at the nearest doorway and tossed Sasuke inside, onto the floor - already popping the buttons of his shirt as he tore it from his body.

The shock of the fall seemed to cause a break in Sasuke's mournful, pained cries. His mind cleared up a bit - just a bit - enough for him to have a look around. But all thought simply flew from his head when he looked over his shoulder and caught sight of his brother.

The sight of Itachi's blinding nudity caused his nerves to screech at his muscles to move.

Eyes bloodshot and burning, terrified, he tried to crawl to the door quick as he could, but Itachi beat him to the door - and locked it.

"You're my baby now" he was removing his boxers.

He was now fully nude.

His throbbing member stuck out, leaking of precum.

No. No - no - NO!

"You see what you've done, Sasuke?" Itachi asked while pointing to his cock. "You made it hard, now you have to fix it."

NOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke frantically shook his head, heart slamming against his rib cage. No way - no way did he want to go near that thing, let alone fix it.

He'd rather die...oh how he wished he were already dead. But knowing the sicko his brother was he'd probably fuck his own baby brother's corpse till he came hard.

Sasuke registered Itachi moving towards him, almost lightning fast.

Locked into survival mode, he kept moving and swerved to a side in an effort to avoid his brother's lunging form. But he felt a hand wrap round his ankle and drag him away from the door, closer to a vibrantly warm body and a heaving chest.

Sasuke felt every hitch in his brother's breath as he was forcibly stripped, the rug chafed and burned his elbows and belly as he thrashed wildly in blind panic. He did not have to face Itachi to know he was smiling - leering down at him the way a starving man eyes a five-course meal.

But Sasuke was wrong, the smile was not in fact lecherous - but rather serene...almost kind.

The curve of Itachi's lips was pleasant - as he reached down and began to rub Sasuke's right nipple. Right on cue Sasuke arched up his back, his intense sensitivity coming into effect.

The monster in Itachi's chest purred in approval. That's the way he wanted to see Sasuke, writhing underneath him and shivering for his touch. He teased the pink nipple hard, making Sasuke jerk, until he could take no more.

"Itachi, please...stop..."

stop making my own body betray me its dirty so dirtydirty.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Itachi cooed.

Sasuke shuddered as the heat of Itachi's breath puffed over his skin. To be honest... Sasuke truly did not. But he didn't want Itachi to know that and risk a beating in addition to being sexually assaulted.

But he didn't need to answer, Itachi wasn't really listening. Instead his thumb moved to rub the right nipple. He began to fondle both those tingling pink nubs. Gently, slowly, easy. He listened to the soft purrings emerging from his brother's throat. It was almost like scratching a kitten's ears, feeling that low involuntary pleasure reaction vibrate from his voice box. How tantalizing.

Satisfied with these results, Itachi traced the shape of the rosy buds with his index fingers - before they wandered lower. Scorching their impressions on Sasuke's taut, wet skin, further south.

"Why are you...doing this to me?" Sasuke asked.

The same question he always asked when Itachi was having his so-called fun.

Itachi flipped him over onto his back so they could face each other. Sasuke felt like he was under the microscope, being scrutinised intensely by his elder brother. He instinctively tried to curl up into a ball to try and hide his nakedness from the lascivious glint in those eyes.

Above him, a hot pink tongue flickered across the sensuous shape of his brother's leering lips. They moved to speak.

"Because I love you, Sasuke dear. Maybe as soon as I can come up with enough money we could move out together and get married. Now doesn't that sound grand?" Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was too mentally exhausted to think about the future. It was simply too much information to handle now, when he was at the limit of his fortitude. Sasuke could only handle living moment by moment. Trying with all his might to keep from careening over the edge for just one more heartbeat, just one more second, just a little longer...

His overheated eyeballs rolled in their sockets to look down at Itachi's cock. The tip was red and weeping, nearly poking his navel in its rigidness. That had been inside him so many times, countless times he'd seen it up close, had had it in his mouth. The taste of it he would always associate with the salt of tears and the sharp smell of blood. Was he going to have that wretchedthing thrust upon him, thrust into him his whole fucking life?

A savage need rose up in him to hurt it in some way, the way it had hurt him over and over again. He wanted to fuck it up like it had fucked him up.

Then Sasuke's lips pulled back from his teeth in a wicked snarl. His body acted on its own.

And his bony left knee suddenly found its way deep into Itachi's groin. Itachi's eyes grew wide with shock - and then watered in pain. His face twisted into a grimace and grew a delicate shade of green, as if he were about to throw up. A strangle noise escaped his throat as his hands dipped to cup his furiously aching balls.

The boy below him was incredulous as Itachi slumped off his body to the floor beside him. For a few numb, unbelieving moments he did nothing - nothing but stare at his brother's face beading sweat in agony. Until finally, through the haze, Sasuke saw this as his chance to escape his crazy captor. It was as if his world moved in slow motion. It took centuries to get to his feet, millenia to run rowards his brother's bedroom door.

All colour disappeared from the world, all sound except for the wet thud of blood in his temples. He fumbled and clawed with lock and key for an entire aeon before the door swung open and he could run out. And run he did, with painfully heavy footfalls, his body seeming to stiffen and seize up at every stride. He had to get out, he daren't look back, he needed to flee before Itachi regained the strengh to give him chase

The rooms sped by him at a snail's pace, one by one, endlessly stretching out around him like a maze. But there - in front of him - was the front door, swimming before his eyes.

"Little brother...you know you shouldn't have done that."

Sasuke heard his brother's growl, and remembered all the sounds of the soundtrack to his life. The sound of screaming, of desperate moaning, lying words and tearful sobs. Almost immediately it became harder to move his legs. He felt like he was running through water, with no traction and no grip to keep him from careening off course.

As soon as he felt Itachi grab him, his body went numb. The fingers clutching the handle of the front door froze. He didn't move when Itachi dug his fingers into his hair and yanked him back inside. When he locked the door, Saskuke didn't react.

His mind was devoid of emotion when Itachi hauled him around to drill him with his piercing gaze. Itachi's expression was cold.

"Why, little brother? Why do you want me to hurt you?" he whispered.

For a moment Sasuke had the insane urge to holler, same reason i want you to repeatedly ass rape me, right in Itachi's face, spittle and all. He saw himself do it too, saw how his brother's eyes would widen in shock, and then slit in fury.

He wanted to do it. He knew he was already fucked, so he might as well. He might as well...

Suddenly the air around him shifted. The temperature seemed to drop, stilling his tongue behind his teeth. Sasuke did not utter the damning words and only shivered. It was the feeling of calm before the storm.

Then Itachi delivered a powerful punch to his gut. So hard his teeth nearly snapped his tongue in two. Blood began to coat his mouth in thin sheets, quickly dripping out the corner of his lips and down his face.

Sasuke groaned and doubled over in pain - but it didn't stop Itachi. His brother just kept landing more punches and blows around various places on his body. A fist made contact with Sasuke's nose and a sickening crack penetrated the air. He fell to the floor. Only when blood began to spout fron his nostrils did Itachi stop the brutal beating.

Itachi reached down and slowly lapped up the blood from his brother's lips. Sasuke shivered at the feel of his flickering tongue, opening his eyes and gaving his brother a worn-out, fearful look. And Itachi had a twisted smile on his face.

"Your punishment is not over yet." he whispered.

Wait, what does he mean?, Sasuke thought to himself.

"I wanted to do it in the bedroom, but I guess we can continue here in the living room with all the windows open...didn't know you liked having an audience watch us."

Itachi swept two fingers over Sasuke's face, smearing them with the blood from Sasuke's wounds. As soon as they were coated with redness he shoved them deep inside Sasuke's entrance.

"Nngh!"

e yelled in pain as Itachi began to twist and scissor his fingers inside him.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you so much..."

(that's a lie, you liarliar!")

Itachi pulled his fingers away out of his brother when he felt Sasuke was ready and thrust his entire cock inside in one painful thrust.

And the world was filled with pain, searing, excruciating pain.

"ITACHI! PLEASE STOP THIS, IT HURTS!" Sasuke screamed out desperately.

Sasuke broke down in tears once again, his eyeballs aching and throbbing in his skull. He didn't care how vulnerable he looked, he just wanted Itachi to pull out of him immediately.

His ass felt like it had been set on fire. No matter how many times Itachi would violate him, he was never physically or emotionally prepared for the assault. He didn't think he would ever be ready. He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand it.

Everytime Itachi went in and out, in and out of him, Sasuke thought he was going to split apart and die. The sweat running down from Itachi's face and dripping down to his, mixing with his tears - the way it felt nearly drove him out of his mind. And as he grabbed Sasuke's dick and began to slowly jack him off, Sasuke started trying to writhe and twist away.

"Nh...Itachi...stop p-please don't touch me there..."Sasuke whined.  
"Why?" Itachi answered calmly.

Why? How could he even ask something like that? Sasuke told him to stop because Sasuke didn't like it. He hated the way his body would grow excited and his mind cringed in horror. He hated the way right was mixed in with the wrong. It made him feel conflicted and dirty.

When Itachi touched him there, Sasuke's skin would crawl. How many years had he been forced to endure it? How many years had he been saying that, don't touch me there? Why did his brother never listen to him any more? That was the true question. Why?

In a delerium of agony, Sasuke tried to push Itachi off but his body. Of course it didn't work - nothing ever did for him, nomatter how hard he tried. He was weak. So weak from exhaustion and blood loss, he could do nothing, nothing as Itachi easily slapped his hand away to continue his fierce ministrations.

And that was when Sasuke's heart broke - shattered into pieces for what seemed like the millionth time. It never got easier. It never got better, all of this, everything was going down a slippery slope. With no way to claw his way back up...he was trapped.

It was in that moment that Sasuke decided that he hated his brother for his shameless betrayal.

He hated him for taking his pride - the one thing he had left in his life.

Goddamn you. Goddamn you!

The tears had finally stopped flowing, for there were no more to shed. He didn't feel that hot hard thing thrashing around in him anymore, the pain faded to a dull throb inside him. Sasuke did not deny the strain in his muscles or the weird flutter of his heart. Something in him just - stopped.

But even as his conciousness faded away and he passed out from exhaustion, Itachi still continued jack him off and thrust deeper inside him - to his heart's content...

O beloved brother.

* * *

**_im pretty sure i just heard a fangirl faint..._**

XxX Arithena XxX

TO BE CONT...  
.


End file.
